


And that's why I smile

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Alpha! Kyouko Omega! Mami College AU oneshot.Just a short one shot( could make it into chapters we'll see) for Omegaverse. ft Omega! Madoka and Alpha! Homura and Alpha! Sayaka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was unhappy with how i wrote the first 3 chapters so I rewrote this because in my plotting head we're waaaay past this part in the story sooo here's a complete rewrite that may be a lil different in the style but I want to get this story out of my head so I can focus on other projects.

A little town like Kazamino never had much news that would make it over to Mitakihara City the town over. But on one night, such an event did occur. The news traveled fast once the initial facts of the story were put together. Parents just tuning in to the nightly news ushered their pups to bed while the news casters reported the scene. A feral incident within a family home. Leading to the death of two victims and the third the person turned feral by police called to the scene. As details were coming in the casters went on to other stories but always coming back to the breaking story. The priest of a local church gone feral killing his mate and pup and injuring another pup. The names weren’t disclosed. 

The story spun on weeks on end as more and more information became available. The surviving pup sent to an orphanage after recovering from her wounds. The press never did quiet get a chance to get a statement from her. All they had was from the police statements they were given.  
Eventually the story died down after weeks, months, years.  
The next famous Omega actress turning the people’s attention to an affair with two Alpha actors.  
But as many people started to forget the story the pup did not. Her caretakers feared her. Using corporal punishment on her if she was ever a toe out of line. Who she was before her family had been killed was now replaced with rambunctiousness and a brazen exterior. Even the other pups somewhat feared her. Not because of the same reason the adults did. Kyouko Sakura was just...a problem.

Her red hair and piercing crimson eyes made anyone think she was possessed by the devil himself. She was always getting into trouble with her caretakers. Stealing food from the kitchen after hours, sneaking out at night, even fighting the other pups when a disagreement broke out. ‘It’s her way of getting attention’ the caretakers would say. Right after they punished her severally with no food for weeks on ends or even beatings. But it seemed she never learned. 

As much patience the caretakers had. They tried everything to get rid of Kyouko through legal means. Just letting her run out into the world would only come back to bite them in the ass later. No couple would even take a moment to think on adopting her. But it’s not like Kyouko cared. She was just a 10 year old pup at the time. She didn’t need a new family or some alpha calling the shots over her.

Kyouko was one of the few female alpha’s to be orphaned at the Mitakihara Orphanage. Most were omega and beta pups given away because their parents wanted an alpha male to carry on the family name. The few female alpha’s were other cases. Homura Akemi, a raven haired violet eyed girl was brought in a few months after Kyouko had been sent to the Orphanage. Homura was pale, slim, and quiet. Nothing like an Alpha should be. She kept to herself and was always nose deep in a book whenever donated books arrived. Homura’s parents had abandoned her because she was a frail alpha. Born prematurely and having health issues put a strain on her parents so much so they just left her. Now if you were to look at the raven haired alpha, she still looked pale and weak but her health was getting better every day. And as odd as it sounded Homura was friends with Kyouko. If you were to ask anyone they would shrug their shoulders at why the two became close friends. They were opposite personalities from each other but somehow the two stuck together.


	2. Chapter 2

Even in the school which they attended they stuck by each other. Some of the other pups would tease and pick on Homura but Kyouko was always there for a fight ending up with her leaving for a few weeks of suspension. Switching schools was more of a musical chairs game. Schools would only tolerate so much of Kyouko. And if Kyouko was to leave Homura would go with her no matter what.

As the two started to get older it was becoming more apparent that adoption for the two would be near impossible. Couples want a young pup to raise not almost grown adults. And at the age of 16 the orphans were then released to live on their own should no one adopt them. They would then be society problem to deal with. And entering Mitatkihara Middle School Kyouko and Homura were about a foot out the door to be left on their own. But the two alpha’s had a plan. Doing odd part time jobs had the both of them a start to live on their own. But with middle schools things changed.   
There they met Sayaka Miki, a cerulean haired alpha who could match Kyouko’s antics. And her best friend an Omega with bubblegum pink hair, Madoka Kaname. Soon the four of them were like a pack. Best friends. Madoka was a lucky omega to have three alpha’s to watch over her. Middle school was hard for them all but Madoka especially. People teased and picked on her for hiding behind Kyouko, Sayaka and Homura. An omega who needed three alpha protectors was weak they would say before shoving Madoka or sticking gum in her hair. But Madoka never turned to fight back. She was too kindhearted. Painfully so. Instead of causing her friends to end up in fights she silently took the abuse. Telling them she would handle it. But it still pissed the three alpha’s off tremendously. Sayaka and Kyouko the more vocal on beating the shit out of the ones hurting Madoka. Homura , while still frail looking and pale never showed much of her displeasure for the childish abuse but behind her stoic face she was just as enraged as the others. Eventually the teasing escalated to the point Madoka could not stop them from getting into a fight with her tormentors. Eventually the alpha’s confronted the pack that had been hurting Madoka. And while Kyouko and Sayaka were the first to throw punches Homura stood back keeping Madoka safe til a teacher broke the fighting up.

Prior to the fight the indecent which escalated the abuse. The pack of alpha’s and omega’s who taunted Madoka spread a nasty rumor about the sweet omega. The rumor making its way to the principal. Of all the rumors young pups could say to be mean to each other. Saying that Madoka was sleeping with her friends was the lowest one could go. Not only was Madoka’s mother called in about the indecent. But the fact Junko had to take her daughter to the doctors to be examined for the school to allow her back was infuriating to the alpha mom. Madoka would never lie to her mother. And after Junko cleared her daughters name of the rumor being untrue she unleashed hell at the school for making her do such a thing to her daughter to embarrass her like that. Junko knew her daughters friends would never lay a finger on Madoka. She had even had the girls over at the house a few times and gotten to know Kyouko and Homura. In fact if Junko had to say she practically adopted Kyouko and Homura into the Kaname family with how much time the two spent with Madoka and since Sayaka lived a few houses down the four were inseparable.

Eventually the abuse stopped once the girls graduated middle school. Highschool being much better on them even giving each a goal in life. Kyouko growing more taller and keeping up with her studies. Sayaka getting more into learning music and playing. Madoka taking an interest in helping people. Homura even seemed to have gotten more mature.

Come their graduation. The four all decided to attend college together.


	3. Chapter 3

And that's why at this very moment Kyouko was sitting on a campus bench waiting impatiently for her friends. Sunset hue’s of leaves were falling from the tree’s now signifying fall was here. And with fall meant a new semester at college. Mitakihara may not have had a college as great as say Tokyo. But it was a stepping stone should one want to further into a future. But today, today was the start of their sophomore year at college.

Kyouko played with her long red hair fidgeting a bit. Last year Madoka and Homura practically dropped the bomb on them that the two were true mates to each other. Finding out her best friend had been secretly seeing her other best friend made Kyouko livid with happiness for them and a bit of jealousy. Sure the Alpha had had dates. They all had. But to find your true mate seemed like a fairy tale come true to Kyouko. Of course the time they told them this Sayaka had a date and thus Kyouko was the only one without someone. Kyouko wasn’t picky when it came to dating. But after awhile it just seemed like a routine and Kyouko didn’t feel the same way as the other did half the time. A lot of the omega’s last year practically flaunted over her because she was into a lot of sports and an alpha working up a sweat in front of an omega practically screamed mate me to them. But Kyouko didn’t get it. She wondered if maybe because of her traumatic childhood that she was afraid of a potential mate to show affection to her. Though with Homura learning to be a psychologist was assured it couldn’t be the main factor. Kyouko glanced around a bit before pulling her phone out. The little panda charm Homura had gotten her dangling from the red sleek smartphone. 

Rereading the text Madoka had sent they were on their way back. Kyouko sighed heavy. Madoka had went home for break. Leaving Kyouko and Sayaka to their campus dorm prisons. All while Homura got the green flag to go with her. Not that Kyouko wanted to go to the Kaname home and crash there til next semester. Junko would just tease her and ask her why she hadn’t found a cute mate. Junko always teased Kyouko kindly. The alpha mom could tell the young alpha had a lot of wounds that one could not heal behind her crimson eyes. Junko even commented to her husband Kyouko was kind of like her back in her younger days. Tough and fearless but also hiding part of herself from others. And the fact Kyouko held Junko as a parent figure to her made the alpha mom happy the young alpha could trust someone other than her daughter and friends.

Kyouko fiddled with her phone pulling up a game playing it while she waited. Sayaka being late was understandable. The alpha was always sleeping late or had partied with her other social group and now suffered a hang over and would slowly make it to their meeting spot. But Madoka was practically a speed demon when it came to going anywhere. It’s why everyone opted Homura drive because Madoka scared the three shitless with her driving.

Kyouko glanced up just in time to see that idiot of an alpha Satoshi walking by. The star quarterback for the male alpha team. He had it all. Money, looks, talent. He practically had female omega’s following him like love sick idiots just to talk or be near him. He was a perfect example of a male alpha. And it made Kyouko gag because behind all that glory he was just another piece of shit alpha who slept around with omega’s and leave them after he was done. He even had some alleged rape reports against him filed from some omegas after they had gotten drunk. But nothing stuck to him and those reports disappeared. Only the alpha’s who could tell how vile he was were the ones to step up to his bullshit. Which was just Kyouko now since he practically paid off a lot of others to look the other way. If anything Kyouko wished death upon him. His scent made anyone feel sick or it was just Kyouko that felt that way. Kyouko blinked noticing someone beside him. She hadn’t seen this person before. Sunshine blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, honey gold eyes that seemed soft and warm, and a smile that practically anyone could just say she was beautiful. Kyouko put on a sour look. Obviously it was Satoshi’s new victim. Probably a freshman not knowing who they were talking to. What Kyouko should of done is go derail his flirting and give the girl a warning. But when their eyes met Kyouko felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly looked back at her phone. They walked past and Kyouko did nothing. But she did catch a few lines of conversation. The girl was an Omega and she had just started her junior year this year.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kyooouko!!!” Madoka called cheerfully spotting the red headed alpha sitting on a bench. “I’m surprised she’s here early...”Homura commented walking alongside the omega. The two made their way over as Kyouko stood up stretching a bit. “‘Bout time you showed up. Was starting to think you two were having some...alone time.”Kyouko teased. Madoka blushed a little while Homura remained unaffected of showing emotion. “No no that’s not it..”Madoka mumbled. “She slept in late.” Homura replied. Madoka irked embarrassed. “Homura! You said you wouldn’t tell!” she whined. Homura smirked. “Aww sleepy head are you even awake now?”Kyouko teased reaching over messing up the omega’s pink hair. Madoka huffed irritated. “You guys are mean.” she said. Kyouko grinned still messing up Madoka hair, stopping once she found it satisfactory. Madoka pouted trying to try and fix her hair a bit. “Sayaka not coming?”Homura asked glancing around. Kyouko shrugged. “Dunno haven’t seen much of her since last week. Probably hungover, probably with another omega art major, the choices are endless.”Kyouko said crossing her arms a bit.

“As usual I suppose” Homura said flipping her long raven hair to the side. “Should we even wait for her? I tried getting ahold of her but her phones off or she isn’t answering.”Kyouko said. Madoka looked between the alpha’s. “Sayaka said she would come. Can we wait just a little while?”the omega pleaded. Kyouko groaned annoyed. “Tsk fine..”Kyouko said when Madoka gave the two that sad pleading look any alpha would give into. “I suppose but we do have to get back to the house.” Homura said adjusting the side bag she was carrying on her shoulder. Kyouko sat back down on the bench scooting over a bit. Homura moving over sitting on the other end setting her bag down. Madoka smiled setting her own bag down next to Homura’s before plopping between the two alpha’s happy and content they were all back together minus one. Homura pulled her phone out taking the small pen from its slot on the phone using it to look up things on her phone. 

“Hey Kyouko how was your break?” Madoka asked looking at the redhead with a smile. Kyouko shrugged. “The usual nothing exciting unless you call the idiots who have that big party before the semester starts back up. This year three of them got caught streaking.”Kyouko said leaning back a little. “Well that is typical. Last year it was the water balloons right?”Madoka asked trying to recall. “Yes.”Homura said not looking up from her phone. “Nothing else?” Madoka asked. “Nothing else to report.” Kyouko said. Madoka pouted. “No fun stuff? no dates? nothing?”Madoka asked. Kyouko looked away nervously. “Nope.”the redhead said. Madoka eyed her. “Kyouko! Did you turn another one down again?” Madoka asked now worried. “I didn’t turn anyone down...just said no..”Kyouko said. Madoka narrowed her eyes. “What am I gonna do with you? How are you gonna find someone if you keep turning them all down before you get the chance to get closer.” Madoka said more worried now. “She can marry a rock.”Homura chimed in. Kyouko growled a bit. “A rock?!”she exclaimed. Madoka sighed a bit. “Maybe we should try another wardrobe for you...tank tops and cut off shorts don't help.” Madoka said noting her friends attire. “The hells wrong with the way I dress? “Kyouko said irritated. Madoka placed a finger to her chin thinking. “Maybe some dresses or some kind of cute outfit.”Madoka said already planning out Kyouko’s outfits in her mind. “I don’t need new clothes to find a mate!”Kyouko said.

“Maybe a new face cause your ugly mug scares them.”  
The three turned their heads up looking at Sayaka standing there with a big grin on her face. “Sayaka!”Madoka cheered getting up practically jumping at the alpha. Sayaka quickly caught Madoka spinning her around a little. “I missed you!”Madoka said cheerfully. “I missed you too! I can’t live without my wife being apart from me.”Sayaka teased making Homura narrow her eyes a little. Madoka grinned when Sayaka set her back down to solid ground. “Che my face? Your the one who needs a new face Sa Ya Ka”Kyouko taunted. “My face is perfect Ky Ou Ko.” Sayaka taunted back. Madoka quickly moved out of the way as Kyouko got up and the two began their ritual taunting and teasing each other. Madoka smiled nervously when passerby students glanced their way. Homura cleared her throat standing. “Now that we’re all here I suppose we can get going..”Homura said. Madoka frowned. “But we didn’t spend much time with everyone.”she said sadly. Homura smiled patting her head a bit. “The semester just started don’t tell me you don’t want to be ready for those nursing finals already?” she teased lightly. Madoka irked quickly retrieving her bag. Homura picking hers up as well. “We’ll see you two later..”Madoka said but the two alpha’s were still dead locked with taunts and insults back and forth. Homura causually flipped her raven hair taking Madoka’s hand and smacking Sayaka and Kyouko upside their heads as they started to leave. “Goodbye you idiots..”Homura said not looking back. Kyouko winced holding her head while Sayaka eyed Homura. “Yeah yeah..”Kyouko said. Madoka waved goodbye swinging her and Homura’s hands a bit.

“Tsk jeez what made you late this time moron.”Kyouko said crossing her arms. “Shut up it wasn’t my fault this time. Someone blew the fuse in the dorms and my alarm was off, my phone wasn’t charged, And the hallways were being invaded by freshmen.” Sayaka said huffing. “Right and I’m the Easter Bunny.”Kyouko said. Sayaka rolled her eyes before the two started walking. “You get classes this week?” Kyouko asked. “Just a few. I plan on hitting the party Ayame is throwing for us sophomores. You in?”Sayaka asked stretching raising her arms over her head. “And have freshmen clean up duty? Nah pass.”Kyouko said. “She’s not having freshmen this year its just us and maybe a few juniors and seniors.” Sayaka added before noticing a stain on her blue and white striped shirt. “Right I’ll believe it when I see it.”Kyouko said. “Bad enough freshmen come and get drunk and pass out. But if juniors are coming that means you know who and his crew of dickless alpha’s will be there.”Kyouko commented. Sayaka sighed adjusting her blue jean overalls over her shirt covering the stain a little. “They haven’t been in trouble lately.”Sayaka said. “Yeah lately...last year six omega’s had him or one of his goons reported for spiking their drink. Only a matter of time before they start this year.” Kyouko muttered. “Honestly Kyouko, what is it Satoshi did to you besides be a dick. I get the charges cause some omega’s aren’t going in groups or even dating one of them. But you make it like its your sole duty to keep others away from him.” Sayaka said. “I just can’t stand him.”Kyouko said. “Besides wouldn’t any alpha who saw someone spike a drink or even attempt rape do something? You always wanted to be a super hero.”Kyouko said. “Yeah as kids. But what we suppose to go around preventing people from fucking each other.” Sayaka asked arching an eyebrow. “Nah just him.”Kyouko said. Sayaka sighed. “Jeez”.


	5. Chapter 5

It was inevitable Kyouko would be bored at parties. Well that and annoyed. No matter how many she got invited to and attended it was all the same. The Alpha’s would get shitfaced drunk and show off to the already slightly drunk Omega’s and Beta’s. Most of the Omega’s would be drunk and hit on just about any Alpha or Beta. There would be loud music; so loud you couldn’t possibly hear what someone standing in front of you said. Drinks would be split. Drinks throw at one another. The annoyance of not being able to move from one room to the next without a group standing in the way. But as Sayaka had said there wasn’t many people here tonight. Kyouko had enough time to get herself a mixed drink she liked before hauling ass to Ayame’s living room. If one stayed long enough in a kitchen they would end up far drunker than they would of liked. Mostly because the ones that bet drinks hang there. But usually the living room was a chill area. Last time Kyouko had come to one of Ayame’s parties this was the place to be. Most of the party goer’s would be in the kitchen or out in the backyard where Ayame’s family had a pool and hot tub. And the rest upstairs for various reasons.  
But parking her butt on the sofa with her drink and a plate full of food Kyouko was set for a night to somewhat enjoy.

It wasn’t long before more people showed up and music was blaring. Kyouko was now four drinks in and a lot of snack food still left. No one hardly wandered into the living room. Kyouko found it odd but, well Sayaka probably said something. Sayaka had been persistent about coming. Kyouko had a sneaking suspicion her and Madoka were trying to set her up with a date. But even those two would have to pay someone to do so. Kyouko didn’t mind dating. But when it came to a more permanent thing and wanting to meet her parents. Kyouko just ended it after that. She had kept her past hidden from others sides her friends. And even though each one of them tried to get her to open up more. Kyouko just avoided the entire subject. A few of her exes left after getting tired of Kyouko avoiding certain things. Others she had to in a way break their hearts so they would move on and find a mate better than her. But on a campus as big as this if you sneezed it would be known by everyone rather quickly. Which is why her exes had it going around she had commitment issues. Not that that was any worse then her high school rumor. But at least it meant not very many people approached her other than for non-dating reasons. Which to Kyouko only meant that whenever she found her mate or even her mate found her she’d have a better answer to settling down and future plans. But no such person ever stuck her as the one true mate for her. She probably wouldn’t know a true mate if one fell on her.

Sayaka flopped her butt down next to Kyouko handing her a drink. Kyouko eyed her before rolling her eyes. “What’s this for? Your hardly nice unless it means you want something..”Kyouko said. Sayaka huffed. “Oh now your too cool to get drinks from someone else?” Sayaka teased. Kyouko said nothing but took a drink nontheless. “Besides they were running out of the peach alchole so I swiped the last bit for you.” Sayaka said matter of fact. “How chivalrous of you.” Kyouko teased back. “But thanks.”

“You could go out there and mingle you know.” Sayaka said. “There it is. The thing you want” Kyouko said. “Pfft I could care less if you landed someone tonight. But Madoka mentioned I at least try to get you to socialize.” Sayaka said. “Socialize? I talk to people!”Kyouko huffed. “Name some.” Sayaka asked leaning back waiting. Kyouko put on a thinking face. “Well there’s you guys. And a few of my sports teammates. And that one Beta who works for the library. And...”  
Sayaka signed and shook her head. “No wonder Madoka is worried about you.” she muttered.  
Kyouko eyed her. “Yeah well she’s worried about you too Miss stuck in the band room all year.” Kyouko taunted. “Hah! Unlike you I have had dates.”Sayaka said rather proudly. “Yeah the ones you pay for.” Kyouko teased. Sayaka blushed before punching Kyouko in the arm. “That is not funny you ass!” Sayaka growled. Kyouko winced holding her arm laughing a bit. “Hmph I bet I can get a date tonight and you can’t anyways.” Sayaka challenged. “Oh yeah? What are we betting for then?” Kyouko challenged back. Sayaka had a sly smile. “First one to get a date or take someone home wins. Loser has to pay for all of us the next few nights we go out to eat.”.  
“Deal, that food is mine already!”Kyouko said. 

Kyouko looked annoyed. Her luck in trying to get a date fell flat. And with Sayaka out of her sight could only mean she was winning. Maybe Kyouko just needed to look more attractive to potential dates. The only problem was the closest bathroom was practically a club line to get in. But Kyouko remembered Ayame had a bathroom in her room.  
Kyouko looked for Ayame but there was no sign of her. The likely choice she was center stage with everyone outside. But well even without asking Kyouko remembered where her room was from the last time. Making her way around the hallway to the stairs Kyouko stopped when she saw them. The goon squad was here. Just by seeing their letter jackets she could tell at least half of them were here. And apparently the stairs and the second floor was their hang out. Kyouko gripped her fists making her knuckles white before relaxing. She would need to be calm and casual about this. The sight of them could drive anyone either head over heels or disgusted. Making her way up the stairs avoiding eye contact she managed to get half way up before she had to stop for someone coming down.

“Yeah he managed to get this really hot Omega.”

Kyouko perked her ears up a bit. If these asshole alpha’s were talking about you know who. It would only set her off. The fact he must be here made her stomach turn sour. Maybe it was because she was an alpha and knew the mindset of her dynamic. Or maybe she just hated him for his attitude towards things and success. But for the most part it all boiled down to the fact he hurt Omega’s. Some Kyouko knew of. They weren’t the same after they were told there was nothing that could be done since it was he said she said case. And the fact that his eye witness’ all said it was consented and they were seeing him. He just played that alibi too good for it to be over six times to happen. He got away with it and it only led to his buddies to do the same. The shit they pulled only made the other dynamics scared to go alone anywhere on this campus. Even so much as enlisting alpha chaperon's to walk them to and from places. 

As soon as the stairs were clear Kyouko kept moving but not before catching the last bit of conversation the alpha’s were talking about. 

“He’s already made his move”

Now, now Kyouko was pissed. Sure she could ignore their talk as if it was just locker room stuff. Be on her way and get back to winning her bet with Sayaka. But because she knew what they meant. Because she knew he was already starting this early into the year to pull this shit again. She was going to have none of it. The fact that there were so many people left her nose unable to track him down. But when saw one of the goon squad standing in front of Ayame’s room as if guarding it. She knew that was it.

Kyouko relaxed a little trying to be less intimidating. She needed to play her cards right to get pass the moron. But she was always quick at thinking up a plan.

“What are you doing?” Kyouko asked stopping infront of the 6’9” male Alpha with brown hair and green eyes. He hesitated as if to think on what to say. “Nothing just standing here.” he said.  
“Well just standing here better get out of my way.” Kyouko said taking a step forward. He blocked her from going any further. Now Kyouko could play her favorite part. Kyouko crossed her arms. “If your just standing here why are you blocking the door?” she asked. Again he had to think. “No reason.” he said. “Well no reason better get his ass out of my way. Ayame gave me permission to use her bathroom so unless you want her to come up here and kick you out you’ll move.” Kyouko challenged. Now he was getting nervous. “Already someone using it.” He said. He was practically dying trying to cover for him. Kyouko let out a sigh before grabbing the alpha by the shirt yanking him down to her eye level. “There shouldn’t be anyone in her room. So either you move or I’m kicking your ass and pissing on you. Choice is yours” Kyouko growled.

‘The poor guy’ Kyouko thought. As soon as she let him go he took off like a scared pup looking for his mommy.

Now the door was the only thing in her way. She could just open it. But well she’s Kyouko she doesn’t do anything calmly.

A good kick to the door sent it swinging open the siding breaking a bit from where the door had been locked.

In a situation like this a person would just stand in shock at what they were looking at.


	6. Chapter 6

They wouldn’t react or even know what to do. But Kyouko wasn’t one of those people.

Satoshi didn’t even look up at the door being kicked open. Far to busy trying to get his victims lower clothing off. Kyouko didn’t need to say anything. She could tell the Omega was passed out by her face and the fact she didn’t respond to the door opening.  
Within seconds Kyouko had moved behind Satoshi and yanked him away from the Omega. The look of surprise on his face when was thrown back.  
“The fuck!” he managed to say before Kyouko kicked him in the face. “You piece of shit mutt!” Kyouko growled before kicking him a few more times. Satoshi scrambled for the door. His friends. They would save him. He didn’t even make it out the door on his own before Kyouko grabbed him throwing him out and on the floor in front of a group of Beta’s. He mangaged to get up pull his pants up enough. But it wasn’t enough time to retaliate. Kyouko was already face to face with him punching him up against a wall. A few people started to move out of the way. Some even rushing down the stairs hollering. Satoshi was able to push himself off the wall before overpowering Kyouko decking her in the face. His first mistake.  
Kyouko snarled punching him out into the opening of the stairs having his stagger a bit. It wasn’t long before she punched him hard enough to knock him down the stairs falling into some of his goon squad. But Kyouko was far from done. She was already walking down the stairs when Satoshi and his buddies stood up. “You fucking bitch! “Satoshi shouted wiping blood coming from his mouth. “Don’t stand there get her!” he yelled at the other alpha’s. Not a single one made a move. “What are you fucking coward pups now?!” Satoshi said. He tried to block the punch from Kyouko but ended up staggering off to the right. People getting out of the way. “I’ll kill you!” Satoshi snarled reaching into his pocket brandishing a switch blade. Kyouko looked unafraid. If anything her look was making even some of the Omega’s watching tremble in fear. This was an Alpha fight. One would come out winning. 

“Come on dude kick her ass!” Someone shouted trying to instigate the fight.

Satoshi put on his cocky look. There was no way this bitch would continue to fight. Satoshi made a swing for Kyouko as some of the crowd started to cheer for him. He tried again getting arrogant. The third swing nearly hit Kyouko but she now had his arm locked in her grip. Satoshi tried to use his strength against her. He was a bigger alpha then her. He could over power her. But her grip on his arm made his hold on the knife lessen and he dropped it to the floor. “If you’re gonna fight with shit like that then learn to fucking use it!”Kyouko snapped before punching him again.

The crowd quickly changed cheering Kyouko on.

A few more punches in and Satoshi hit the front door. He had managed to get a few in on Kyouko. The both stood there huffing a bit. Trying to regain some momentum. “ You stupid bitch.” Satoshi panted.   
“Stupid bitch is kicking your ass..”Kyouko mocked. Satoshi growled going to make a punch. Kyouko barely dodged before punching him in the gut. 

The front door opened as some Beta’s were going to walk in. They quickly moved out of the way as Satoshi flung out the door down the stairs and on to the pavement.

Kyouko was hot on his heels. Jumping the steps she landed on the pavement a few steps forward and she kicked him in the side making him roll a few ways. He landed on his back breathing heavy.  
A few good squad alpha’s walked out but made sure they avoided getting close to Kyouko before going to Satoshi. “Let’s go...LETS FUCKING GO!”Satoshi yelled at them. They quickly grabbed him up before high tailing it to their car parked down the road a bit. The ones still inside leaving too. The car revved up a few times before squealing its tires driving away.

Kyouko stood there breathing heavy the adrenaline still running in her. She finally wiped her bottom lip that was bleeding from a cut.

“Kyouko!”

Kyouko turned around seeing Sayaka with a worried look. “They hell happened?!”.  
Kyouko smirked a bit. “Well...”  
Kyouko barely finished her sentence before someone yellled. “Cops coming!!”  
Now it was a frantic show of people running out of the house getting to their cars or taking off.

“Kyouko we have to go” Sayaka said as Kyouko walked back up the stairs. “Come help me you idiot.” Kyouko said. Sayaka glanced at the nearly emptied house before rolling her eyes sighing rushing up after her friend. “The hell do I need help for?” Sayaka asked. Both walked back into Ayame’s room. “That.” Kyouko said simply pointing to the passed out Omega.

At first Mami felt warm and comfy. But as she woke she suddenly realized the sharp pain in her head. It hurt but it could be manageable. Opening her eyes slowly the warm sunlight coming from the window and the feel of the bed could make anyone not want to get up. Maybe she could skip classes today and just stay in bed. Mami buried her face into her pillow trying to find sleep again.  
Mami’s face contorted into confusion. The smell of the bed wasn’t hers. But that was impossible she was in her bed right?

Mami quickly sat up with a start. This was not her bed. This was not her room. Mami held her head a bit trying to think on how she got here. Her brain was fuzzy and it hurt to try and remember. But first things first was she needed to get out of here. Throwing the blankets off her Mami slid to the edge of the bed before blinking. Her leggings were gone. Mami was now even more confused. She slowly felt up herself before realizing her underwear was missing. The only thing keeping the world from seeing her was her skirt still there. Fear started to creep in on the blonde omega. She was in a strange room, strange bed and her clothing was missing. Putting two and two together made the Omega start to panic. She needed to leave now. Mami slid off the bed finding her shoes next to the bed. Slipping them on she would need to make a break for the door. But the thought of whoever lived here scared her even more. She didn’t know the scent of this person. Only that they were an alpha. Bits and piece of the night before started to slowly comeback to her. Mami stood there shaking realizing she had been at a party with an alpha. He was nice and wanted to take her to have some fun. She declined at first but he was persistent. The last thing Mami could recall was having a drink and then…

If this was Satoshi’s room it didn’t smell like him at all. And further more he was a complete gentlemen with her he couldn’t possibly. Mami’s ears perked when she heard voices from the other side of the door. None sounded like Satoshi. Mami took a deep breath. Whoever was on the other side would have answers for her. She just needed to be brave and open the door and walk out.

Mami made her way to the door placing her hand on the knob. She took several more deep breaths before turning the knob opening the door. Mami peered out the door a bit. To her right was a bathroom. A littler further down to the left seemed to be a kitchen from the bar stool and table she could see. That left the room adjacent from the kitchen an unknown area. Mami gulped before attempting to calmly walk out the door. She slowly made her way to the start of the kitchen and other room.

Kyouko stood in the kitchen stirring one of her instant noodle cups. The college favorite cuisine. She muttered something before turning around catching sight of Mami. Their eyes met but Mami quickly ducked back out of sight. 

“Uh hey it’s okay.” Kyouko said.  
A moment later Mami peaked out from the corner again. Kyouko put on a sheepish smile. “Sorry if I startled you.. I probably look scary with all the band aids on me.” she said. Mami then noticed the girl standing there had a few large band aids on her face and a few up her arms. “Sayaka’s a terrible nurse” Kyouko said. “I heard that!” a voice said. Mami slowly peered over and saw a small living room area with a couch where another person with blue hair laid.

“Erm...do you want some water or something?”Kyouko asked looking at the blonde. Mami nodded a little. She felt no animosity between these two. They were both female alpha’s and omega’s tended to be more calm acting around them then their male counterparts. 

Kyouko set a glass down towards the Omega along with two white aspirin pills. “You might need those...it takes a while for that drug to ware off.” Kyouko said.  
Mami blinked confused. “d-Drug?” she asked.  
Kyouko frowned a bit. “Yeah that one that makes you pass out.” Kyouko said.  
Mami’s eyes widened a bit. “Was I drugged?: she said mostly to herself trying to remember.  
Kyouko fidgetted a bit. She wasn’t the best of home hostess. “Erm….if you want I can get you something to eat too..” Kyouko offered.

Mami glanced at the red haired alpha. Even if her suspicion that these two had drugged her. They were acting far too kind to have committed such an act. At least the red head.

“Um...”Mami began to say. “c-Can you tell me...what happened...and how did I get here and who you are?” Mami asked rather quickly.

Sayaka left the living room now walking over to the bar table. “That’s...gonna be a story to sit down for.. unless you want the short version.” Sayaka said. “Either is fine.” Mami said.  
Sayaka sighed a bit.   
“Basically you were drugged by the idiot jock of the whole campus. For what reason who the hell knows. But this idiot..” Sayaka said pointing to Kyouko. “Saved your ass from him doing what he wanted with you. The cops were on the way and we stopped here since Kyouko’s place is the closest.” Sayaka finished. 

While the blue haired alpha told the story Mami had taken the aspirin and drank nearly all of the water in the glass. Mami could tell she wasn’t lying. But the story itself made her feel unwell. Before Mami could even say anything she turned around rushed into the bathroom and vomited.  
Sayaka shook her head. “This is what you get for saving people.” she muttered. Kyouko put on a sour look. “Still kicked his ass..”Kyouko stated.


	7. Chapter 7

To say the least Mami was embarrassed beyond belief. Having been drugged. Getting rescued by two alpha’s. And now practically face down on the toilet seat from throwing up so much. At least she felt better each time. Once she felt more stable then having to lean over the toilet bowl she would have to figure out her situation better. For now she trusted the two in the other room. But still kept her guard up. Mami could practically hear her parents response once they learned their daughter had been drugged at a party. By an alpha no less. To say the lease Mami’s father doted on her far too much and shielded her from alpha’s growing up. Not one alpha had been her friend longer than a day. Her parents practically reviewed her friends before they even could be official friends. But Mami knew they were doing it to protect her. She was their only pup. But in later years it was getting rather out of hand. It took every convincing tactic she had to get her father to let her go to college here. And now at this very moment she regretted it a bit.  
Hours must have passed by the time Mami finally left the bathroom. The light coming from the bedroom window was dimmer than what it was when she woke up. She hesitated about going back out where the alpha’s were. But the front door was in that direction. Finally working up the nerve she walked out to the other room. The blue haired alpha was no where to be found. But the red head was sit there sitting on the couch working on some kind of homework.

Kyouko glanced up looking at the omega and smiled a little. “Feeling better?” she asked.  
Mami nodded a little. She cleared her throat. “t-Thank you...for..well...” she trailed off.  
“Er yeah...” Kyouko said glancing away awkwardly. She hadn’t had company in her dorm often. She practically forgot protocol on being a host to someone else.

Mami bit her lower lip before taking a seat down on the couch. She pressed her skirt to her trying to conseal the still fact she was missing articles of clothing. “Umm...I don’t want to be rude. But...could you explain everything again.” Mami asked. Kyouko closed the text books she had sitting around her placing them on the small wooden coffee table.   
“Well.”

 

Mami nodded listening to the story. She didn't realize Satoshi Karasuma was like that to begin with. If anything the evening was just a pleasant outing for Mami. Mami lowered her head hiding her face in her hands. “I must be so stupid.” she mumbled. “No not stupid. He just plays the act so well that...some just don’t see it at first.” Kyouko said trying to be reassuring. She hadn’t really been the best to console another. Her outlook on things was to move forward and not feel sorry for yourself. But that was what Alpha’s were good at. Not letting things getting to them being tough. With Omega’s, they felt more and took longer to cope with things. Kyouko irked hearing the omega start to cry. Consoling was not her expertise. Madoka being the exception. But for someone other than the pink haired omega Kyouko was at a loss. Usually Madoka would have flung herself on either one of the group alpha’s or even went to her nest and demanded they all come in with her. But there was just her. And there was no nest here.

Sobbing now Mami felt worse now. Crying in front of an alpha one she just met for that fact. Mami sniffed before freezing feeling a hand on her head. It was placed awkwardly and Mami could feel the hesitation and shaking coming from the person it was connected to. Mami slowly raised her head a little glancing at the alpha with tears in her eyes. Kyouko put on an awkward smile wondering if this was the right attempt. It seemed to be because the omega calmed down enough. Mami sat up wiping her tears on her shirt sleeve. Kyouko quickly moved her hand away rocking back in her seat. 

With her face somewhat dry Mami glanced at her shirt noticing some throw up stairs and internally groaned. This was the worse day ever. “I should...get going you probably have things to do.”Mami said.  
“Not really...just homework I skipped classes today.” Kyouko said nonchalant. Mami’s eyes widened. “You missed your classes because of me...now I feel even more bad.” She said.   
“Nah it’s fine I wouldn’t of been able to sit through ‘em with this hangover.” Kyouko said. Mami glanced at the Alpha. She didn’t look like she was suffering from a hangover.

“But if you wanna leave I can walk you back to your place but...its a bit windy for ….well...” Kyouko trailed off. Mami blinked before realizing. “But I have something you can wear if you want. Mami nodded a little. Kyouko stood up walking around the table before leaving the room. Mami gripped her skirt a bit. She really didn’t know what to do in this situation. This person practically saved her and took care of her and all she had manged was a thank you. Mami would have to thank the alpha properly. Maybe some of her homemade treats? Mami sighed. She had never been saved before or had much of interaction with alpha’s other than in grouped areas. But she defiantly felt indebted to the alpha. She would have to come up with something to repay her for her kindness.

To others Mami might of looked silly walking in a rather large hoodie that stopped at her knee’s and sweatpants for sports. But to her she didn’t mind. The alpha was taller then her but her clothes fit rather well. And they smelled like the Alpha.   
‘Oh for heavens sake Mami Tomoe why are you thinking about their scent’   
Mami blushed at the thought. Though it wasn’t a bad scent.  
Walking alongside the alpha Mami seemed to keep a bit closer. The somewhat fear of Satoshi spotting her made her heart start to race. So instead she would just focus on the alpha and talk.  
The walk to her dorm was rather pleasant. Talking more with the Alpha Mami realized a few things about her. She was rather seldom at times. But get her to talk about some kind of food and she would not be quiet. She was rather funny and kind and sweet and.  
‘Mami what the ever loving fuck’   
Mami shook her head. She would need a nice shower some food and then she was going to bed and not getting out til she felt better. Her mind was just about everywhere but it always floated back to focusing on the alpha walking beside her. Mami wondered if this was what victims did or acted like after being assaulted. Feeling the need to stay by or focus on one thing particular or one person.  
Before Mami could continue her train of thought they were at her dorm complex. “Well here ya are...”Kyouko said still acting awkward. Mami nodded before turning facing the alpha. “I want to ...thank you again for everything you did for me….if you hadn’t I’d..”Mami paused shaking her head. “Thank you for being kind enough to look out for someone like me.” Mami said. Kyouko blushed a little rubbing the back of her head. “Err It’s fine I guess I mean...I sort of hate Satoshi...so...” Kyouko said. Mami smiled. “Then its a good thing you do. Because I hate him now too.”she said.  
Mami fidgeted a bit. “I’ll return your clothes later if that’s alright.”  
“You don’t have to.” Kyouko said. Mami smiled. “Nope I got to. Though I forget where you live now.” Mami mumbled. “Err...if you got a phone I cant give you my number I guess.” Kyouko said. Mami smiled sadly. “It’s in my room unfortunately. I left it thinking I would be right back.” Mami said.  
Kyouko put on a thinking look reaching around in her pockets. A few moments later she pulled out an orange marker. Why it was there and why she had just the orange one was beyond anyone's guess.  
“Err if you want I can writ it on your hand.” Kyouko said. Mami smirked before nodding handing her hand out to the alpha. Kyouko popped the cap off the marker and quickly wrote her number down. She double checked to make sure nothing looked badly readable. “There you are.” Kyouko said.  
Mami smiled. “Thank you...” she trailed off before shaking her head laughing to herself. “All this time and I never asked your name...I must really be out of it.” Mami said. Kyouko shrugged. “It’s fine I guess...I’m Kyouko by the way.” Kyouko said. Mami smiled. “Mami.” she said.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since the incident. Mami never went to report to the Dean what had transpired. Mostly because her Father would hear of it and pull her out of here faster than she could blink. But looking at it from her standpoint nothing really happened and she wasn’t harmed or anything. The other Omega’s in her dorm told her otherwise but a few agreed with her. Mostly because a few had been close to the victims Satoshi had already gotten to or heard from the grape vine what happens after the report and what becomes of the victims from termination of their scholarships to asked to leave and never speak about the incident. Some were even paid off. And for Mami she was the last person to ever cause trouble for anyone even if it was someone else fault. But that didn’t mean she crawled in a corner to just cry about it and fear the next alpha who would even stand next to her. She was a Tomoe after all Tomoe women were strong Omegas on her Fathers side.

But today she was not thinking on the indecent at all. She hadn’t been for a while. Her mind was far more occupied with something else. She had been battling back and forth in her mind on what she could possibly do to repay the alpha that helped her. At first she thought making some kind of sweets would be sufficient. But she feared maybe Kyouko wasn’t the sweet eating type. She thought about making some kind of meal since that was what her family tended to do in any situation. Death in the family. Make a meal. Engagement. Make a meal. Birth of pups. Make a meal. But Mami wasn’t sold on her cooking being that good for a repayment act. 

Her many day’s catching the stove on fire still haunted her into her adulthood. She thought about buying something but, she knew nothing of what Kyouko liked. She worked up the nerve to ask her roommate on an acceptable idea on what to do. Which started the conversation that left Mami red in the face for several hours. She may be an Omega but she wasn’t THAT type of Omega. Plus Kyouko didn’t seem the type to..do something like that. Imagining the Alpha in her head made Mami want to dunk her head under cold water. Her roommate was terrible for putting that idea in her head. But her roommate did have a point. If she kept waiting on what to do Kyouko might think she was avoiding her. That and holding her clothes hostage.

So here she was walking to the dorm Kyouko lived in. She had remembered the location pretty well. She attempted to dial the alpha’s phone number but didn't get past the send key. Saying she was coming over would have made her a stuttering mess and texting her she would basically sit at a blank screen for hours wondering how to word the damn thing. So showing up in person was her best option. Going into the dorm building it took her a few minutes to recall what floor and what number door Kyouko had. But she managed to find it nonetheless. 

Standing in front of the door. Mami hesitated knocking. Maybe Kyouko wasn’t home since she came unannounced. ‘Courage Mami your just bringing back her stuff’ Mami thought trying to psyche herself up. She tapped lightly at the door enough to make a sound. She glanced around furtively. Wondering if she was home. Mami started to mentally make a checklist her hair was in its normal style. How she got her hair to curl like that only a curling iron and hairspray could tell. Her outfit wasn’t that revealing. She hadn’t worn a dress or skirt since that day. Simple jeans and a nice blouse top. Why the hell was wondering if she looked okay. The door opened and Mami’s heart skipped a beat.  
Expecting to see the redheaded alpha she was somewhat surprised to see a pink haired girl answer the door.

“Hiya! Looking for Kyouko?” the pink haired girl asked cheerfully. Mami could only nod. “KYOUKO!!” the pink girl practically shouted. You could probably hear her two floors down. Mami fidgeted her nose already told her this girl was an Omega. The instant thought that this girl was Kyouko’s mate made Mami somewhat embarrassed that she had had other thoughts on the Alpha. Of course a kind Alpha like Kyouko had to already have a mate.

 

“I’m Madoka by the way. I don’t think we’ve ever met.” The pink girl said her pink hued eyes sparkling happily. Mami swallowed. “I’m...I’m Mami...” Mami said somewhat low. Mami was expecting the Omega to get a bit territorial since surely the Alpha would have told her mate about saving an omega named Mami. But to Mami’s surprise it was a far different reaction. Madoka’s widened a bit before she practically took hold of Mami’s hands into hers as if teaching her to pray. “Mami! Please take care of Kyouko shes a good Alpha and..” Madoka winced getting tapped on the head by Kyouko standing behind her. “What are you going on about now?” Kyouko asked before seeing Mami. “Oh….hi..”Kyouko said. Madoka let go of Mami’s hands placing them on her own hips. “Kyouko you never said she was a pretty omega!”Madoka said pouting a bit. Kyouko’s eye twitched a bit annoyed. “Alright shoo go bug Homura!” Kyouko said grabbing Madoka’s bag off the couch by the door and shoving it at the Omega before giving her the push out the door making Mami move quickly. “But Homura-chan’s in class.” Madoka whined. “Go find Sayaka then!” Kyouko said before quickly guiding Mami inside. “But Kyouko!!!” Madoka whined louder as the door shut with a bang. 

Kyouko sighed leaning against the door. “Sorry she gets a bit affectionate….”Kyouko said. Mami just blinked before nodding a little clutching the bag she had brought with the Alpha’s clothes she had lent her. “Anyway..” Kyouko begin to say. The door gave no deafening sound when Madoka could be heard humming a tune that sounded closely to a song in a movie about lions and singing meerkat’s and warthogs. Kyouko put on an annoyed look. “GO HOME MADOKA!” Kyouko shouted from the other side. What sounded like a foot stomping and then several foot stomps to the stairs finally indicated Madoka had finally taken the hint. Though what hint her imaginative brain had come up with she’d hear later from the other Alpha’s.

“Sorry…”Kyouko apologized before leaning off the door. “It...It’s okay...I just...didn’t know a person could be so….spontaneous.” Mami said. Kyouko chuckled a bit. “Yeah that’s our Madoka..”she said. Mami fidgeted before looking at the back and realizing what she came here for handing the bag out to the Alpha. “Thanks for...letting me wear that...I washed it..if that’s okay..” Mami said. “Err Thanks...”Kyouko said taking the bag from Mami. It was awkward for a few minutes between them. “You can...sit if you want..” Kyouko offered. “I shouldn’t stay long...”Mami said. “Oh okay..”Kyouko said walking around Mami heading into the room that was her bedroom. 

Mami couldn’t help catching the Alpha’s scent as she walked by. It had taken Mami a while but she narrowed down Kyouko’s scent. Apricots just like she was named after, Cinnamon and Fresh Apples. Most Alpha’s had a more huskier scent but Kyouko practically smelled like sweet food. Mami wondered if it was her natural scent or a scent spray that masked ones scent. Either way it matched Kyouko’s personality. At least from what Mami had seen. Glancing at the Alpha as she walked back out of her bedroom Mami finally noticed Kyouko must have just gotten out of bed. The disheveled hair that stuck out at odd ends and the loose fitting shirt and green pajama like pants with panda’s on them kind of gave it away. Mami blushed a bit but not enough to be noticeable. “Sorry if I woke you...”Mami mumbled. Kyouko practically flopped down on her couch crossing her legs as she sat. “Nah, I was up when Madoka practically beat my door down.”Kyouko said sheepishly. 

“So is….Madoka your...”Mami trailed off her eyes widening a bit she had voiced what she was thinking. ‘Oh My God Mami you can’t just ask people randomly if that was their mate or whatever’ Mami thought. To be honest she must have caught Kyouko off guard cause she paled a bit at the question before looking nervous blushing. “n-No Madoka’s not….she’s my friends mate...well she’s my friend too...err what I mean..”Kyouko stammered. “Madoka’s been a friend since we all were teens. Homura and I go way back to when we were pups but Sayaka and Madoka we met later. I guess you could say she’s the Lead Omega in our little pack.”Kyouko said smirking at the last statement. Mami felt somewhat relieved. But she mentally kicked herself that she shouldn’t be feeling that. “Oh...sorry for thinking...”Mami started to say. “I should go anyway.” Mami said before making a move for the door. “Okay, see ya later Mami.” Kyouko said. Mami placed her hand on the door knob and paused. She glupped before looking at the Alpha who was now messing with her phone. Mami had something else she wanted to say. But given she practically just assumed Kyouko’s friend was her mate or lover kind of left the whole thing inappropriate.   
“Um...k-Kyouko.” Mami stuttered. “Hm?” Mami heard the Alpha say. She could sense Kyouko had her eyes on her now looking over the side of the couch at her.

‘God what am I doing..’ Mami thought before slowly turning around looking at the Alpha.  
“Would you…..”Mami began before stopping fear starting to set in. Her palms were getting sweaty. Her knees felt like they would buckle under her at any moment. She must look like a nervous wreck and Kyouko can tell because she is an Alpha and Alpha’s can pick up the moods on Omega’s rather quickly.  
“Wouldyougotodinnerwithme” Mami said all at once.


	9. Chapter 9

“Huh?” Kyouko said looking confused. To be honest she didn’t catch much of what the Omega had said. Mami paled fidgeting more now. “It’s just I thought about making you some kind of sweets as repayment. But then I didn’t know if you liked sweets. So I thought of some other stuff and I wasn’t for sure what you liked and my roommate made me think terrible stuff trying to be funny and so I figured going to dinner would be better cause then you could get what you want and it would all be great and why am I telling you all this oh my god.” Mami rambled before covering her face with her hands. 

Mami was mentally cursing herself feeling completely embarrassed she had just practically told Kyouko a lot of things that she didn’t need to hear. If she could magically disappear now would be a good time! Mami slowly opened her fingers peering out. She was expecting a blushing alpha or even Kyouko giving her a shocked look but to her surprise it was just as calm as if nothing had transpired.  
“Sure I guess..” Kyouko said.  
What?  
“What?” Mami asked slowly dropping her arms. “I don’t mind having dinner with you. Though you don’t have to repay me. You could of gotten me a cupcake from a gas station and It would be fine. I eat just about anything. Except broccoli.” Kyouko said making a disgusted face looking off at something. “If I have to force myself to eat one of those fake trees it will be the death of me.”Kyouko said.

Mami was; well rather shocked. Kyouko was so cool about accepting to go to dinner with her. Surely Kyouko was just being nice about this and really didn’t want to. “You..don’t...have to go I just.” Mami mumbled. Kyouko shrugged. “Up to you. Either ways fine. Though, I wouldn't mind trying some sweets you make. I love cakes if you good at making em.” Kyouko said rather casually.  
Holy shit this was so surreal to Mami. Here she had practically played out asking Kyouko and expecting a shy embarrassed Alpha accepting and being sweet about it. Instead she gets this calm collected Alpha who not only accepts but practically now wants to try her cooking. She had to be dreaming. Kyouko cocked her head to the side a bit. “Did I say something weird?”she asked. “No no..its just...I didn’t think you would...”Mami stammered. “When it comes to food I’m down for anything.”Kyouko said with a grin. And there went Mami’s roommate telling her that weird shit in her head again. “Oh...Okay...”Mami said. “I’ll call you to set up a time then.”Mami said before reaching back for the door knob having her hand slip a few times before grasping it. Mami laughed a bit nervously. “Okay bye...”Mami said before slipping out the door shutting it behind her. Mami clenched her chest a bit trying to calm herself.

Well that went well.

Mami sat on her bed clutching her pillow to her as her roommate was laughing at her misfortune. “Alina this isn’t funny” Mami muttered giving the green haired omega a pouting look. But it fell on deft ears. Alina Gray was a good roommate. A person to confide to about personal matters was another thing. She took great humor in others misfortunes. Mami sighed flopping sideways on her bed burying her face into her pillow. At least she had a date.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m surprised you agreed to such a thing” Homura said. The raven haired alpha glanced at her friend as they sat on her bed. Kyouko laying upside down across the bed. “I can’t say no to food.” Kyouko said. “True.” Homura said glancing at the redhead.

“Yeah yeah we all know your a slut for food.” Sayaka said sitting on the other side of Kyouko on the floor. Kyouko narrowed her eyes trying to reach over and hit the blue haired alpha only to miss. Sayaka grinned.  
“Kyouko how can you not have anything nice to wear!”Madoka said practically knee deep in Kyouko’s closet going through the Alpha’s clothing. “What’s wrong with what I wear? “Kyouko asked.  
Madoka put on a sour look holding up a few t-shirts some with holes in them. “These shouldn’t even be worn anymore.” Madoka said. “Why not? They’re still comfy. Not like It shows anything!”Kyouko mumbled annoyed. Madoka groaned a bit. “I’m just going to have to go with you shopping next time..”Madoka said. Tossing things that obviously should be in the garbage but somehow still remained in Kyouko’s closet. “Oh hell no!” Kyouko said. “Last time you tried to make me wear a dress and it made me look stupid.” Kyouko said. “You mean this one?” Sayaka asked pulling her phone out only to have Kyouko bat it out of her hand to the floor. “You were suppose to delete that!”Kyouko growled. Sayaka shrugged. “Guess I forgot.” she teased. A smile crossed Homura’s lips as she remembered fondly of that day. Kyouko put on a sour look embarrassed. Sayaka retrieved her phone checking for any marks but found none.

“I don’t even know why you all are here I’m not dressing up.” Kyouko muttered. “You have to!” Madoka said. “How else are you going to keep someone as a mate. Omega’s like a nice dressed Alpha you know.” Madoka said with a smile. “I’m only going to eat with her not seduce her!”Kyouko stated.  
“You trying to seduce anything is impossible” Sayaka teased with a sly grin. This time Kyouko managed to hit the blue haired girl. Kyouko sighed heavily. She should of kept her mouth shut. But Madoka had ways to make them cough out information. For her Madoka came over with some take out and wouldn’t let her eat it til she spilled. Now here she was stuck with the three of them as they teased her about accepting the omega’s offer.   
She didn’t see the big deal in the whole thing. Tons of omega’s had asked her out to eat and it was just that. Maybe it was because they were getting older that Madoka was being a little more pushy to Kyouko dating more. After all Sayaka could get a date whenever she wanted. But Kyouko just practically waited til one came along to ask. And even then they didn’t last very long.

“Alright..Homura go to the house and see if one of your outfits will fit, Sayaka you go too.”Madoka said. Homura stood without a word already heading out of the room. Sayaka taking her sweet time to go follow. “So get her a dress right?”Sayaka teased. Madoka nodded.   
“I’m not wearing a dress.” Kyouko muttered. As soon as the other two Alpha’s left Madoka started piling most of the clothing she had found into two piles keep and throw away and burn.

“It’s just dinner Madoka can’t I just wear what I always wear and be done with it?” Kyouko asked sitting up. “Come on Kyouko its been a while since you had any sort of date at least dress up like its one.” Madoka begged giving Kyouko those pleading pink eyes. Kyouko whined. “Fine God!”she said giving in. She hated when the Omega did that. “Good” Madoka said. After a few minutes Madoka had finished sorting and bagged up all the clothes to get rid of and put away the ones to keep. The Omega sighed and flopped on the bed. “Jeez you need to clean more often that wore me out.”Madoka said very tiredly. “Sorry..guess I just forget.”Kyouko said. “Forgetful Alpha..”Madoka teased looking up at her friend. Kyouko smiled a bit but it quickly went way. Madoka was eyeing her with that look. That look that meant she was thinking up something. That look that meant trouble.

Ten minutes later Kyouko sat on her bed while Madoka brushed her hair. “Even if they don’t find anything least we can do is work with what we do have” Madoka had said before practically going into the bathroom snatching up Kyouko’s hair brush and started to brush her long red hair. 

Madoka envied the alpha’s hair. Kyouko had always had it long. And somehow kept it so nice looking. Madoka wished she could have hair like Kyouko’s but to grow it out that long and keep it so nice looking would take Madoka a lot of time to do so. And with her nursing schooling and her job shadowing she just didn’t have the time. Maybe when she was done school she could. She wondered if Homura would like it that way. Madoka glanced at Kyouko who was looking at her phone. Even in the reflection of the phone Madoka couldn’t avoid noticing Kyouko had that sad look in her eyes again. She did this a lot when Madoka mothered her a little. Madoka smiled sadly still brushing.

“You know...”Madoka started to say. “Hm?”Kyouko answered setting her phone down. “You don’t have to dress nice but...at least attempting to do so wouldn’t be so bad.” Madoka said.  
“Guess so..”Kyouko said. A bit of sadness in her voice.

Madoka bit her bottom lip. “It’s just...well..”Madoka trailed off. “Over break we were all talking and...we all won’t be around each other much someday. Sayaka has her band going for her. I’ve got my nursing job. And Homura’s got a job offer as a psychologist.” She said brushed the ends of Kyouko’s hair. “And I won’t be around much to check in on you or make sure your eating something other than noodles and junk food. So knowing you have something going for you or having someone around...would be great I think at least. This Omega may not be it but trying would be a good step. Your gonna have to let someone in eventually besides us.” Madoka said.   
She took Kyouko’s silence as an answer and said nothing more. Madoka feared she said too much. But she meant well. She just wanted to see one of her alpha’s happy. And with Homura happy with her. And Sayaka being happy with her music. All that left was Kyouko.

And with her being with Homura now then someone; anyone had to do it. And the only way to find that someone was to present the alpha to others and get her out there. Madoka couldn’t be Kyouko’s only Omega that could get close to her to her true self. But until the day someone swoops in and takes her alpha and assures her they will take care of Kyouko she would continue to mother and baby the alpha.

“There!”Madoka cheered finishing up her brushing. “Thanks...”Kyouko said low. Madoka smiled before hugging Kyouko from behind giving her a reassuring purr. Her Kyouko. Her Alpha. Until someone came to challenge that. These were her alpha’s. This was their pack. She would be sad the day they would find mates. But happy that they were finally happy. That’s all she could hope for.


	11. Chapter 11

It was one thing having your parents drop you off at a place with your date and embarrass you.  
It’s another having your three friends practically drive you to meet your ‘date’. The fact they had managed to get her to dress up made Kyouko a nervous wreck. She wasn’t use to wearing dresses since she got older. And being in one now, for that matter in one to go eat with someone. Was a walking nightmare for her. Though she had to admit Homura’s choice for the little black dress look did make her look nice. What the hell was she thinking. Kyouko slapped her hand to her face annoyed.  
This wasn’t a date. Why couldn’t they get that.

“Oh and ask her about the things she likes and doesn’t like..”Madoka chatted on. Kyouko ignored her. She was just humoring Madoka. Going along with this whole date concept. But really Kyouko didn’t see it at all like a date. What person dates someone who they practically rescued. Not her.   
She wasn’t some hero Alpha who got the girl in the end. She was far from that. She didn’t deserve a happy ending.

“We’re here!” Madoka cheered pulling up to the restaurant. “Now behave yourself and don’t be grumpy.” Madoka said turning around in the passenger seat looking at Kyouko. “Kyouko?”  
Sayaka glanced over to her seat mate and punched Kyouko in the arm getting her out of her thoughts. “What?” Kyouko asked. “I said don’t be grumpy...and smile...and be nice.”Madoka said. “Oh...”Kyouko said sounding down. Homura glanced back in the mirror looking at her friend. “You nervous for once is kind of amusing.” Homura said with a small smile. Kyouko eyed the raven haired Alpha. “I’m not nervous you guys are just being overly annoying over the whole thing.”Kyouko said. “Pfft its no different from the last time. What was that Beta’s name? We dropped you off and teased you and you said something about getting to sec..”Sayaka muffled the rest as Kyouko covered her mouth. “You..shut up...”Kyouko growled. Kyouko glanced at her friends before sulking in her seat. “I hate you guys….”Kyouko said before taking her seatbelt off opening the back car door getting out. “Love you too~”Sayaka teased as Kyouko shut the car door hard. Kyouko took a deep breath to calm herself. This was just eating with someone nothing more. Her friends had put too many weird things in her head. At least with her last actual dates they weren’t this bad. Oh who was she kidding of course they were this bad at teasing her.

Walking into the small restaurant Kyouko kind of glanced around for the blonde Omega. She held her left arm nervously before spotting the blonde sitting. Mami caught sight of Kyouko and smiled motioning her to come over. Kyouko grumbled a bit but remembered Madoka telling her not to be grumpy. But that was asking a lot. Kyouko put on a semi calm look walking over. 

Seeing each other close up made the both of them somewhat blush. Mami didn’t expect the Alpha to dress up let alone wear a dress. And with her hair down and the somewhat high healed shoes made the Alpha really stand out. If Mami was being honest. Kyouko looked really nice. 

Kyouko kind of froze in place seeing the blonde face to face. Mami with her hair down and a button up top and a long brown skirt made her look much more mature. Comparing herself to Mami of course. Kyouko probably looked like she was going to a highschool dance while Mami looked like she was meeting someone for business. 

“You look nice...”Mami said quietly trying to hide her blush. “Th..thanks….my friends made me wear this...”Kyouko said before sitting down. “Well it does suit you.” Mami said smiling. Kyouko blushed fidgeting. “I suppose..”Kyouko said.

 

“Your friends thought this was a date?”Mami asked. Somehow their small talk ended up here. Not that Kyouko didn’t want to mention it. But when Mami asked if she wasn’t having a good time. Kyouko had to say something. And the truth was a better answer then coming up with someone to lie to the Omega. “Yeah...”Kyouko said with a sigh. Mami couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Kyouko pouted. “They just worry about me..ya’know.”Kyouko said looking at the table. “They think I’m gonna be some loner Alpha or something..” Kyouko said. “Why would they think that? I mean..your...well...you could probably find a Beta or Omega on your own.”Mami asked. Kyouko glanced off nervously. “I...haven’t went out with anyone in a while...”Kyouko confessed. Why the hell was she so open with this Omega?!  
“Oh...”Mami said. “Not that I don’t want to or anything its just...I haven’t found anyone worth looking into...”Kyouko explained. “I see. So your looking for the one?” Mami asked. “Err not really” Kyouko said nervously. Mami smiled. “I think that’s pretty cool. Not many people now a days believe in finding the one or even their true mate anymore.”Mami said. Kyouko smirked. “Yeah..most Omega’s and Beta’s only want a short fling and want to move on to the next Alpha or something.” Kyouko said before irking looking at Mami. “I mean well not all Omega’s but well.”Kyouko said waving her hands.  
Mami smiled. “I get what you mean. No offense taken.” Mami said. “I’ve been around Omega’s all my life so I know just how fickle they can be when it comes to Alpha’s.”Mami said. 

“Just Omega’s?”Kyouko asked. Mami blushed a little. “I...I was raised to avoid Alpha’s. But well it’s not like I haven’t interacted with any..but more….stuff like this..is new to me” Mami confessed.  
“You mean you haven’t dated an Alpha?”Kyouko asked interested in the conversation now. “Mm Yes...”Mami said shyly. Kyouko slapped her hand to her forehead. “Jeez I’m like the worst possible Alpha you could ask to go eat with for a first time.” Kyouko said. Mami arched an eyebrow. “Why’s that? You’ve not done anything wrong.” Mami asked. “I mean...you probably should have had an Alpha you really like to go to dinner with for the first time.” Kyouko said. “Err I mean...when you look back at going out with an Alpha your gonna think of this moment and think all Alpha’s are this awkward.” Kyouko explained further.

Mami smiled. “Well as awkward as this is I don’t think looking back at this moment will be a worse memory.” Mami said. Kyouko blinked kind of taken aback. “You sure I mean..you seem like the kind of Omega that wants stuff to be special.”Kyouko said. Mami frowned. 

Kyouko sweat dropped. “I mean...shit...I didn’t mean to piss you off...I just...” Kyouko stammered.  
“It’s alright...Where I come from being an Omega meant having things set out for your perfectly.” Mami smiled sadly. “I guess it shows even after the fact I’m older..”  
Kyouko sulked. “Not really..I just mean...you seem like a nice Omega who deserves the world or something...”Kyouko mumbled. Mami blushed.  
Mami went to say something but their waiter brought them their food. Mami smiled. “Anyway...lets eat.” she said.

The rest of the evening relied on small talk. By the time they were done eating both sat in comfortable silence with each other. “You know.”Mami began to say. “What you said about...taking an Alpha I liked to dinner for the first time.”she said. Kyouko blinked arching an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ll regret asking you. Even if your the first Alpha I’ve asked to dinner.”Mami said. “How’s that?”Kyouko asked.   
“Well I find you fun to talk to. And wouldn’t mind getting to know you more. But well that's kind of an awkward thing to say to someone who saved you from being...”Mami trailed off.  
Kyouko shrugged. “I don’t find it that awkward. I guess.” Kyouko said looking away nervously. “I mean your a pretty cool Omega to talk to too.”Kyouko said. Mami blushed. “I suppose that makes us...somewhat friends.”Mami said. Kyouko grinned. “Honestly having another Omega friend wouldn’t be so bad. Madoka is the only Omega that hangs around.”Kyouko said. Mami smirked.   
“Hey Kyouko...”Mami said. “Hm?” Kyouko answered. “Thank you.” Mami said with a grin. Kyouko blushed a bit. “You don’t need to keep thanking me ya’know.”she said.

Finally making it back to her dorm. Kyouko unlocked her door slipping in shutting it quickly. She sighed turning the light on before heading to her bedroom stripping as she went. Kyouko took the dress and hung it back up on its hanger. Digging for some pajama's Kyouko quickly changed. Kyouko walked back into the living room flopping on her couch getting comfy. She had to admit tonight wasn’t so bad. She half expected it to go terrible and the Omega never talking to her again. Kyouko grabbed a pillow off the couch and hugged it to her. She’d never admit to her friends she liked going tonight. Kyouko blushed recalling the last few minutes with Mami. Her friends pulling up to get her Kyouko was just going to wave goodbye and leave but Mami caught her off guard giving her a kiss on the cheek thanking her in front of her friends. Mami then teasingly said it was to give her friends some fun. To which all three of them promptly did so. Now she had another friend to tease her. But Kyouko didn’t mind it. Coming from Mami at least. There was just something about her that Kyouko couldn’t place. Kyouko pouted burying her face into the pillow. Maybe she liked the Omega? Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Dare I let this slow burn on the most Happy in Love day for all my readers. Dare I be THAT cruel to only post this one chapter. Dare I spread my pissed off Singles Awareness Day mood to all of my readers.
> 
>  
> 
> I Do. <3


	12. Chapter 12

Kyouko woke up with a start. The tune of her cellphone going off. Kyouko sat up slowly running a hand through her long hair smoothing it back. Kyouko fumbled reaching for her phone off the side table, getting her phone. Squinting her eyes in the dark room at the bright light of the phone Kyouko tapped her phone checking it. A sleepy smile crossed her lips as she opened her text messages reading the message she received. It was Mami. The two of them had been doing this a while. Talking to each other more. Now it had been a whole month since the dinner date. And since then they usually could be spotted hanging out or walking together as they went to their respective classes. If anything it kept Kyouko busy on her off days. Between practice and classes, now Kyouko had something to do besides stay in her room or disappear for a few hours. Reading over the message Kyouko’s smile slowly disappeared. Mami wanted to hang out tomorrow. 

Kyouko glanced at the date in the corner of her phone. It wasn’t a good day to spend having fun. Tomorrow was the day her past reminded her she existed still. The anniversary of her childhood falling apart. Usually Kyouko would disappear the entire week of the date. But her classes kept her busy til then. Kyouko started to type out a response but paused. Telling Mami she was busy would probably get her to plead to reconsider. She had done that a few times. And Kyouko caved. Mami made it hard to say no to. Kyouko still didn’t understand why. Sure she liked Mami hanging around. It was...different with the blonde Omega. They just sort of clicked with a friendship. If that’s what one would call it. Kyouko quickly backspaced her message.

 

What exactly could she respond back with. Kyouko set her phone down on the bed getting up leaving her bedroom. She needed some air. Unlocking her door and slipping out shutting it Kyouko headed down the stairs outside. Once out she stood on the steps taking slow breaths. She worried something like this would come up. Kyouko started to pace a little. If anyone were to come by they’d probably wonder why she was out here in her sleep wear. What exactly could she say to the Omega. She dare not even admit the real reasoning for declining. She wasn’t ready to let all her skeletons out of the closet.  
Kyouko stopped pacing and sighed heavy. She didn’t want to lie to Mami. Why this was so difficult then from previously telling others was starting to annoy her. Mami was just a friend. That’s it nothing more. Nothing should be keeping her from making a lie to dodge a situation. Kyouko growled frustrated gripping her hands to her head running her fingers through her hair a little. This was getting her nowhere. Kyouko dropped her arms going to head back inside. 

“Well what brings you out here in your underwear”

Kyouko froze. She knew that voice. She could never forget that voice. Kyouko slowly turned her head glancing back. Confirming who it was.  
“What are you doing here...Emiri?” Kyouko asked the blonde beta. To be honest Kyouko didn’t think she’d see her ex much on campus. But here she was standing on the sidewalk.  
Emiri smiled devilishly. Her eyes looking Kyouko up and down. “This IS a campus. Kyouko.” Emiri scoffed flipping one of her side ponytails. “Yeah, and this is my dorm. Yours is back that way.” Kyouko said pointing off to the right. “Am I not allowed to come down this way then? I thought this was a non-dictator school.”Emiri challenged. Kyouko glared at her. Emiri smirked walking up to the Alpha. “As much as I would love to stand and chat with you in your underwear.”Emiri said with a sly smile. “I’m here to see my Alpha.” Emiri said poking Kyouko in the nose. Kyouko flinched a bit. “Yeah? And which Alpha is that?” Kyouko asked. Emiri pouted. “Aww jealous?” the beta teased. Kyouko rolled her eyes. Given how the beta was dressed like some kind of stripper only proved she was up to no good. “Why would I be jealous I’m just asking who it is.” Kyouko growled. Emiri tsked and shook a finger. “Not telling. But it’s good to see you.” Emiri said leaning in a bit close to the alpha. “Though you being out here at night in your underwear is a bit...odd even for you.” Emiri commented. Kyouko crossed her arms. “I needed some air. That so weird?”Kyouko asked. “Hmm no.”Emiri said. “But it makes me wonder who or what sent you out here. Your usually the type to run off.” she commented. 

“The hell I am!”Kyouko snapped. Emiri giggled a bit. “You still haven’t changed. It’s cute.” she said.  
“Well I better go see my Alpha. I promise not to make too much noise to keep you up.” Emiri teased strutting as she walked to the doors and disappeared inside. Kyouko glared at her til she was out of sight. Just what she needed to ruin her mood. Kyouko tsked, she headed back inside to her room closing and locking her door behind her. It had been a while since she had seen the Beta. And it only infuriated her more the way Emiri talked to her. Kyouko went back into her room noticing her phone still lit up on her bed. Kyouko picked it up seeing Mami had asked if she was there. Kyouko took a deep breath and quickly typed out her response to the omega. She sent it quickly and set her phone back on the side table. Mami would just have to accept she was busy with no explanation. Kyouko flopped back into her bed throwing the covers over her head. The sound of another text coming in made Kyouko curl up into a ball. She just needed to get back to sleep is all. Mami could wait til morning. Kyouko closed her eyes getting comfy. After an hour of clearing her head of any thought Kyouko fell into a deep sleep. She’d wake up again in a few hours. Her nightmares never let her rest long enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Hitomi Shizuki loved her boyfriend. He was kind, passionate about his talent to be a violinist, and worked hard for everything. Even her. She could proudly announce to anyone she cared for the Beta. But, while he was able to care for her. He lacked in another type of care. His drive to become successful left him with no free time for her. It could be months before the two saw each other. They kept in contact via phone like normal couples. But those lonely months made the Omega sad and depressed. It didn’t start out how she imagined it. Going to her friend Sayaka for comfort. The two had been friends since high school. Madoka as well. But when Hitomi began to stray into a new group and get into new things. They trio never spent much time around anymore. Now in college, Hitomi was able to bump into them once in a great while. They all considered each other still friends. Even after the separation of differences. And going to Sayaka and Madoka when she felt alone was always welcomed. 

Sayaka she tended to go to more. Sayaka knew the busy life of working on being in a musical career. She’d been in band almost all her life. And wanting to be a successful music writer or even a singer had always been her dream. Something she and Kyousuke, Hitomi’s boyfriend had in common. Sayaka knew of Kyousuke. She had been his friend for a long time. One could even say in their younger years Sayaka and Kyousuke could make a cute couple. They both acted like they liked each other, maybe more than friends. But he was a Beta and she was an Alpha. Sayaka’s unrequited love was doomed from the start. Without an Omega it would be awkward to get more imitate with the Beta. So when Hitomi announced they had started dating Sayaka played it off. Kyousuke deserved a mate he could be with. And Hitomi was a pretty omega she could get anyone she wanted. But she fell for the Beta.

But even Sayaka knew if Kyousuke found out. What she and Hitomi were doing while he was busy. She’d be a dead Alpha. It didn’t start out as a right away thing. But when the Omega showed up upset a lot Sayaka couldn’t just let her suffer alone in misery. Letting Hitomi talk to her about her worries and fears was what she could do as a friend. But after a while when alcohol got involved it turned into something that was now a common thing. Now there was no drinks to cloud their judgment. Just simple texts. And one or the other would show up at their places. Sayaka back then could clearly say she didn’t care for Hitomi. But the more these meetings happened the Alpha couldn’t deny she really liked the Omega. Hitomi could probably say the same. And tonight was such a meeting. Sayaka had only answered her door before the Omega had pinned her up against the wall making out with the Alpha. Sometimes they would sit and talk. Others they would end up like this. No words just them and the need of each other. Sayaka didn’t just fill that lonely spot in Hitomi’s heart or that craving an Omega needed between her legs. Sayaka filled the part Hitomi had always wanted. 

To feel loved and cared for. Kyousuke provided those things. But not in the way Sayaka did. And it’s what drove the Omega back to the Alpha. Sure she felt guilt she was making love with someone other than her boyfriend. But those doubts and feelings quickly disappeared from her mind when Sayaka kissed her. They disappeared when Sayaka slowly undressed her. They disappeared when their hips met. And they disappeared when Hitomi dug her nails into Sayaka’s back pleading for the Alpha’s knot. They wouldn’t return til Hitomi was away from Sayaka. Or when Kyousuke had time for her. Hitomi was a good actress keeping her secret from the Beta. Hitomi would play her role perfectly. And at night after her and the Beta slept together. Hitomi would lie awake wishing it wasn’t him holding her. But she loved him to ever voice those thoughts. Sometimes she worried everything would be found out. But Sayaka also played her part well and it never made the assumption the two were up to something. Only the two of them knew. But for now the Omega was right where she wanted to be. Snuggled up to the Alpha after their love making. Hitomi loved Sayaka’s scent. The smell of the ocean. It was calming to her. Compared to her scent of lilies and honeysuckles it seemed an odd mix but it worked. They would talk when the sun rose. But for now Hitomi was drifting off to sleep content this is where she needed to be. At least until the Beta called to make plans with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> I feel like I'm trolling with all this backstory stuff. But it all fits in the end I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Madoka sighed tiredly opening the front door to her home. Night shift at the clinic was finally over. Now she could come home drop herself into the tub for a relaxing bubble bath and then head to bed. Shutting the door behind her Madoka blinked glancing into the living room. Homura sat on the couch fast asleep. A book open sitting on her lap. Madoka smiled. The Alpha had waited up for her.

 

The next day for Kyouko would have been her in solitude with her thoughts. But someone had another plan. A certain pink haired omega. A certain pink haired omega that had accomplices.

It was a violent wake up call when Sayaka tackled Kyouko while she was still asleep. Homura standing in the doorway amused as the two alpha’s scrambled around. One from bewilderment the other from excited glee. And before Kyouko knew it the two had her up shoving her to the bathroom to get ready for today.

But any defiance Kyouko attempted to say in this whole whirlwind of a visit was interrupted.

“Here put this on.” Madoka said after digging through Kyouko’s closet and dresser for what seemed like ages. Holding up a swim outfit Kyouko owned. “What..for? And what’s with the wake up call?” Kyouko asked. Madoka just smiled. “You’ll see just get ready. Or...do I need to have Sayaka and Homura dress you..”Madoka teased. Kyouko irked blushing. “Not nothing we ain’t seen” Sayaka teased snickering. “You get out!”Kyouko snapped embarrassed. Homura couldn’t help stifling a giggle.  
Madoka grinned gently pushing the two alpha’s from the bathroom shutting the door behind them.  
Kyouko pouted annoyed. They didn’t need to do something like this. Kyouko turned her gaze to the swim suit frowning a bit. She didn’t even know if she still fit into this thing.

A while later Kyouko opened the door a little. She had hoped they had left. But that was a fools wish.  
Emerging from the bathroom Kyouko walked into the small living room finding the three friends chatting and having fun. Kyouko then realized the others had swim wear on as well. Madoka, had a pink frill poke-a-dot bikini top and jean shorts on. Sayaka, with her rainbow bikini top and blue swim trunks made for female alphas on. Homura, with her purple flannel bikini top and some kind of purple hip wrap for swimming. And here Kyouko, was probably the odd one wearing a bright red and yellow stripped bikini top and matching female alpha swim shorts.

Madoka smiled seeing Kyouko standing there.“You look cute.” Madoka commented. “Err I guess.” Kyouko said. “Kyouko-chan’s such a cutie patootie.” Sayaka teased making a face. Kyouko eyed her. She would have to hit her for that later. “If your ready the car’s waiting.” Homura said already heading for the door. “Where the hell are we going even?” Kyouko asked. “The beach duh. Get anything you need your not sharing with me.” Sayaka said heading after Homura. “Yeah but..”Kyouko said before Madoka walked over taking her hand. “Don’t think about it just get downstairs. Though you might want to shave your legs real quick.”Madoka teased letting her friends hand go. Kyouko blushed muttering something as she turned back towards the bathroom. Madoka exhaled when Kyouko was out of sight. This was for the best. Getting Kyouko out on a day like this would keep her from moping around. And not only that. Madoka had planned a bit of a surprise for the red head.

By the time Kyouko came down the girls were all in the car waiting. “Bout time you came down. What were you doing landscaping or something.” Sayaka joked. “Shut up!” Kyouko snapped throwing her bag of necessitates for today into the car at Sayaka.  
Sayaka winced catching the bag as Kyouko climbed in to the back seat. “We can go now..”Kyouko said sourly shutting the door. “We’re still waiting on someone.” Madoka said not looking up from her phone. Kyouko arched an eyebrow. “What you got Hitomi to come or something?” Kyouko asked looking to Sayaka. “Nope not her.” Madoka said quickly. Kyouko eyed the two sourly. Who the hell would they invite then. It wasn’t like many people hung around them as a group.

“Ah, there she is.” Homura said.   
Kyouko peered over the drivers seat trying to see who it was and instantly regretted it. There was Mami. Looking like a beach goddess in a summer sunflower dress and hat with a small bag with her.  
Madoka had invited Mami.

The car ride was a bit, awkward. Kyouko had been sandwiched between Sayaka and Mami. And the two just seemed to chat away with each other. Kyouko could feel her heart beat pounding in her chest. She couldn’t look Mami in the face. Mostly because of the blush she had permanently stained on her face. If she had thought Mami was pretty before. Mami had knocked out the meaning of beauty. Of course this was Madoka’s master plan. To get the two of them closer. Even if they didn’t go further into a relationship it still helped for Kyouko to find someone to get along with.

The beach was an hour and a half away. Plenty of time for the red haired alpha to talk to the omega. But to Madoka’s dismay Kyouko had shoved her earbuds into her ears and played the music on her phone to drown out the group. Madoka narrowed her eyes at Kyouko before reaching back snatching the alpha’s phone. “Hey Madoka!” Kyouko snapped. Madoka stuck her tongue out teasingly. Being in the passenger seat had its perks. One being Kyouko was out of range to reach for her lost phone. Madoka’s plan would work out even if she had to force Kyouko in the same room with Mami for an hour. The two seemed to like each other. At least thats what she picked up from them. And with a day of distracting Kyouko things would work out hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Do forgive me I was in one of those writing slumps where writing wasn't appealing anymore. But now It's back...at least for tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

The beach was a scene straight out of a movie. Calm ocean waves. Crystal clear water. People young and old walking, sitting and swimming. It was perfect weather for a perfect day. Not a cloud in sight. The group wasted no time when they arrived. Madoka hopped out of the car and gave the three alpha’s the job of setting things up while her and Mami went down to the water. Several protests went up but Madoka had already taken off with Mami in hand.  
“I guess we’re on slave duty.” Sayaka said. “Figures.” Kyouko added. Kyouko and Sayaka sighed in unison. Homura said nothing but began to open the trunk of the car handing things to the other two.   
Setting up was no problem at all. Until Homura came out with an umbrella to stick in the sand for shade.

“You two put it up. I’ll go check on Madoka.” Homura said leaving the two. “You two do this and I’ll go find my cuddle bug.” Sayaka mimicked tauntingly. Kyouko couldn’t help but laugh.  
However the task at hand was becoming a problem for the two. “Look you stick it down and twist it and it’ll stay.” Sayaka said. “We tried that it won’t stick.” Kyouko snapped. “Cause your doing it wrong you have to ease it in not slam it in.” Sayaka snapped back. “Oh like its so easy you didn’t have problems for a solid five minutes.” Kyouko growled. “The sand wasn’t agreeing with me..”Sayaka simply stated. “Right.” Kyouko said rolling her eyes.

Madoka and Mami started to head their way joking about something.“Yeah that class was nothing but a sleep party..” Madoka said. Mami nodded in agreement.

“Look your not even putting it in right!” Sayaka yelled causing the two omega’s to pause in confusion. “I am!” Kyouko yelled back fumbling with the umbrella having it swish back and forth in the sand. “You gotta ease it in then firmly jab it.” Sayaka commented. “Shut up I know how to put this stupid thing in!” Kyouko snapped.

Madoka and Mami glanced at each other before unable to hold in their laughter. Sayaka and Kyouko looked back annoyed. “It’s not funny!” they said in unison.  
Homura walked past the two omega’s going over to the travesty that was Kyouko’s attempted fail. Homura simply took the umbrella from the red head smoothing the sand back from Kyouko’s forced injections. With a simple shove Homura had set the umbrella in the sand perfectly with no slack at all.

Homura glanced between her two alpha friends and flipped her raven hair as she turned around heading over to the cooler in stride. “Show off..” Sayaka and Kyouko said. The two omega’s were almost doubled over in laughter. Mami had never had this much fun in a long time. Kyouko glanced over at the two blushing embarrassed. “Whatever it wasn’t that funny.” Kyouko said cooly. Sayaka nodded in agreement, but her face said she was holding back her laughter.

 

After the gut busting events the group seemed to fall into their own respective places. Madoka and Sayaka had took to the water splashing each other with sea water with laughter.   
Homura had taken root to her spot under the umbrella laying on the beach towel with a book in hand. She seemed lost in her books world looking uninterested in life around her. But her alone moments wouldn’t last. The second Madoka would call for her she’d be up and over to the Omega within minutes. But she wasn’t entirely drowning out the world. Glancing up occasionally to check on Madoka’s well being. Homura was like the silent guardian Alpha. And despite having trust in her Sayaka. Whenever Madoka was promptly picked up and tossed into the water with reckless fun. Homura seemed to grip her book a tad tighter. She couldn’t help it really. Worrying about Madoka now that they were bonded together was a new habit Homura still needed to get use to. Hopefully by the time talk future plans Homura would have this thing down packed.

Kyouko was exactly where you would expect her to be. Standing around the vendors that sold food for hungry patrons. If she was forced to come here she wasn’t going to not enjoy the best part of the beach. The food. Walking over to the little table where Mami sat Kyouko sat down a shaved ice treat in front of the Omega. Mami had opted to follow the Alpha to get something to eat. And she had made the right choice since Kyouko had remembered which place sold the best of the best. Mami smiled accepting her treat. Taking a bite Mami was blasted into a food pleasure heaven. Who knew shaved ice could taste so good. “This is really good..”Mami said. “They call it a Bahama. Why? I don’t know must be cause of those flavors they put in it.” Kyouko said. Mami smirked. “Probably.” she mused.   
“Thanks for treating me though. I guess you could count this as a dinner repayment.” Mami teased. Kyouko shrugged. “If you wanna call it that.” she said reaching over into the nacho’s and cheese she had bought a while ago. “Mm I suppose.” Mami said taking another bite.  
It was awkward to say the least. Sure they were friends. But Kyouko just couldn’t get that uneasy feeling to go away. Like something nagging at her. Maybe it was because of the situation prior. It wasn’t unnatural for an Alpha to want to look out for an Omega or Beta. Kyouko had done that plenty of times. But this time it was just an off feeling for her. Something she couldn’t place as to why.  
Maybe because Mami was practically the prime stereotype of an Omega. Kind and pretty and funny and pretty and...did she think Pretty already? Maybe that was why. Mami was just too pretty not to attract trouble. But that should never be a reason for those things to happen to her.  
Kyouko glanced at Mami. She was really enjoying herself. And Kyouko couldn’t help but smile. 

But her smile faded when she realized trouble just a few feet from them. A couple of Alpha males were eyeing their direction. More specifically eyeing Mami. Mami glanced up at Kyouko and noticed her line of sight. “I see you caught on to the onlookers.” Mami said nonchalantly. Kyouko blinked arching an eyebrow. “What..oh...yeah...”Kyouko said going back to her food. “They’ve been over there since you left to go get nacho’s a while ago. I’m surprised they haven’t bothered to just come over” Mami said. “You want them to come over?” Kyouko asked. “Nope. But I definitely don’t want to give them the chance either.” Mami said. “Do you wanna head back then?” Kyouko asked. Mami shook her head. “I don’t want to move because of them. Besides we’re fine here. You still have nacho’s to finish.” Mami said with a smile. Kyouko smirked. “If you say so.” she said reluctantly. “I just don’t want to ruin any fun we’re having.” Mami said. “Your not ruining anything.” Kyouko assured her. “I feel like it. I mean this is THE place to pick up Omega’s and Beta’s.” Mami said. “Yeah, and so is frat parties yet half those idiots go home drunk alone.” Kyouko said. Mami giggled. “You have a point. Still I don’t want to ruin any fun.” Mami said going back to her shaved iced treat. “I’m being honest you’re not ruining any fun. In fact it’s the opposite.” Kyouko said sounding assuring. Mami blushed a little.   
“An-anyway.” Kyouko said trying to defuse the situation from awkwardness. But she did mean it. 

Finishing up their food Kyouko hopped up to throw away the empty containers. Gathering them up she headed over to the trash barrels. She hadn’t been gone five minutes when she came back finding the audience had moved over to her seat. The Alpha males seemed to be chatting away with Mami. Kyouko glared a bit. She hadn’t been gone that long. Her back wasn’t even turned away that long and they swooped in. Like vultures. Kyouko couldn’t help feeling a jealous rage bubble in the pit of her stomach. Kyouko counted to five trying to cool her urge to walk over and beat the shit out of the Alpha’s. Yet they weren’t doing anything to warrant her fists. Kyouko finally composed herself enough to walk back over.

Mami seemed to be in a dull trance. These two Alpha’s were boring her to death. From the time they both sat down all they talked about was partying with them and inviting her to various places or going with them here or there on the beach. While externally Mami seemed to be polite and smileing. Internally she wished they would get sucked into the sand and disappear. Spotting Kyouko coming back Mami brightened up. “Well it was nice chatting with you two but it’s time for me to go.” Mami said getting up.  
“Oh come on baby don’t be like that.” the one with the blonde hair said. His partner in this act nodding in agreement. “Sorry..”Mami said trying to sound apologetic. “Listen I know this place that’s way better to hang out. We have drinks and food...”the blonde Alpha said. “She’s not interested.” Kyouko growled behind them. The two Alpha’s glanced back with unconcerned looks. “Oi Piss off we were here first.”the other Alpha said. Kyouko’s blood started to boil. Oh hell no. She was not putting up with this today. Not today of all days. “Unfortunately boy’s I don’t think my girlfriend would appreciate me going off with either of you. Let’s go Kyouko..” Mami said grabbing Kyouko’s hand pulling her away just to lean on her arm as Kyouko walked beside her. Kyouko glared death at the two Alpha’s before realizing her face turning red. “Sorry I just didn’t want you to get hurt. Not that you couldn’t beat them to a pulp.”Mami said glancing back to make sure they weren’t following. “Uhh...Mami..” Kyouko asked. “Hmm?” Mami said turning her attention to the red head. Kyouko’s face was beat red with anger probably with embarrassment defiantly. “What you said back there...” Kyouko said. “Oh about the...”Mami trailed off blushing as well. “Sorry, I just used that as an excuse to get them to go away. You don’t mind do you?” Mami asked. “Err...well..no I guess.” Kyouko mumbled. “You don’t have to play along with it. We probably won’t see those two again.”Mami said. “Yeah I guess.”Kyouko said smiling a bit. Mami smiled hugging Kyouko’s arm a bit before letting go. Kyouko really didn’t mind playing that part for an Omega or Beta to keep the unwanted away. She had done it a few times. Even for Madoka. But a tiny part of her wished Mami had held on a little longer. And she had played that part a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  This is what happens when your cable and internet go out for the entire night. You make 2 chapters in one.


	16. Chapter 16

“Come on Mami you haven’t been in the water all this time.” Madoka said dragging the blonde from the changing rooms to the water. “I wasn’t really planning on swimming though” Mami said but went along with the pink haired girls idea. Madoka had been kind enough to invite her. The least she could do was join in on the fun.

“So where did you and Mami run off to a while ago?” Sayaka asked keeping herself afloat. Kyouko eyed her friend swimming over. “She just went and got food with me nothing more. Why?” Kyouko asked suspiously. “No reason… But you two were gone a long time.” Sayaka teased. Kyouko rolled her eyes reaching over and shoving Sayaka under the water. “You and Madoka have been reading too much romance crap. Stuff like that doesn’t exist.” Kyouko said before letting Sayaka up. Sayaka coughed a bit. “What was that for!” Sayaka said reaching over dunking Kyouko this time. The two seemed to engage in a dunking match.   
“Hey you two!” Madoka said in a warning tone standing at the edge of the water. Sayaka grinned letting Kyouko up for air. Kyouko coughed hacking up water glaring at the blue haired girl. Madoka shook her head at the two. “Finally decided to join us?”Sayaka asked Mami as her and Madoka swam over. Kyouko glanced over which would be her mistake. Catching sight of the blonde omega in a pink and purple polka-dot bikini was both a blessing and her downfall. Kyouko’s face turned red as she sunk lower in the water up to her nose blowing bubbles. Why oh why did Madoka have to convince her to swim.  
“Kyouko? Are you okay? You look a little red?” Mami ask as she reached the group. “I’m fine...”Kyouko mumbled under the water before sinking under the water out of sight. Madoka frowned looking conserned. “Sayaka did you dunk her too long?” Madoka scolded. “No,” Sayaka scoffed as if her actions made Kyouko act weird. Madoka sighed before glancing around. “Where did Homura go?” she asked looking worried now. As if on cue Homura emerged from the water with swim glasses on.   
Sayaka and Mami seemed to be creeped out at the accuracy the raven haired Alpha had on being called on command.

Madoka smiled. “Alright we’re all...now where did Kyouko go?!” Madoka said noting the red head had disappeared. Madoka sighed frustrated. She had just wanted everyone to do some swimming games before they left for the day. “I’ll find her...probably ran back to get food.”Sayaka said. “No it’s okay.” Madoka said. “We can have fun without her and when she comes back she can join.” Madoka said trying to be optimistic.

“Marco!” Madoka called with her eyes closes swimming around. “Polo” the other three said in unison trying to avoid the pink haired girl. Mami quickly swam a ways from the others hoping she would be picked last as it. She wasn’t much good at hide and seek games. But she did happen to see a particular red haired Alpha floating on her back a few feet away. Mami glanced back at the three before deciding to swim over. At least inviting the red head over wouldn’t hurt. 

Reaching Kyouko, Mami lightly poked her causing Kyouko to lose her balance and sink under the water. In a flailing splash movement Kyouko emerged running her hand through her wet hair out of her face. “Oh….it’s you. What is it?” Kyouko asked. Mami arched an eyebrow at the Alpha. “Were you expecting someone else?” she teased.  
“Err no I mean….” Kyouko sighed. Mami smirked a little. “I was going to ask you to come back over but you seem to be fine on your own.” Mami said. “I just didn’t want to play is all.” Kyouko lied.   
“Hm I see. You could of said so.” Mami said.

They floated there awkwardly for a little while. “Well I better head back. Madoka probably hasn’t found either of those two.” Mami said glancing back. “You’d be surprised. She’s actually good at that game.” Kyouko said. Mami frowned. “ Then I defiantly better keep my distance then.” Mami said.   
Mami glanced at Kyouko. “Are you sure you don’t want to come back over?” Mami asked.  
Kyouko shook her head. “I’m good.” Kyouko assured. Mami nodded turning to go back over but stopped. “By the way. I never got an answer from Madoka but was this just a trip to get out and have fun or was there some kind of thing to celebrate?” Mami asked.   
Kyouko’s stoic face made Mami feel a little uneasy. Kyouko glanced away before putting a smile on her face. “Nah nothing special about today. Just something Madoka thought up.” Kyouko said.   
Somehow Mami didn’t buy that excuse but accepted anyway before going back over to the others.

Kyouko frowned looking down at the water. Her reflection stared back at her before Kyouko slammed her fist into the water making ripples distort her face. There was nothing to celebrate about today. Kyouko glanced over at her friends before turning swimming in the other direction far from the group. She needed time for herself now. There was only so much distracting Madoka and the others could do. But she would have to eventually face the fact. That she this day marked the end of the life she had and the life she would have to get back from the world. Today was when her father went feral and she lost her family.


	17. Chapter 17

Madoka hummed a little tune to herself as she and Sayaka started to pack up their things. The sun was setting now giving an orange glow around them. Time passes when your having fun. Patting beach towels down on Homura’s back seat so they wouldn’t be Sayaka sighed to herself a little. She glanced at her pink haired omega friend. Madoka had a heart of gold. She would help anyone in trouble. Its a reason she was learning to become a nurse after all. It was the reason they had came here. To help Kyouko. To get her mind off of the day and try and enjoy something. Instead of treating the day, like the day she shut down and hid away in her room. It wasn’t Sayaka’s place to say what Kyouko could and couldn’t do when it came to this day. Alpha’s have their own way at emotions. But Kyouko always seemed so strong even in moments where anyone would cry. Surely having one day to let her emotions out would have been better suited. But Madoka and her had different ideals on handing such a matter. Though if Homura had actually weighed in on the matter it would be the deciding factor. Homura knew Kyouko longer than them. She must have an idea of her own about handling Kyouko. 

“Ready to go?” Homura asked standing next to her car keys in hand. “Just have to put away the umbrella and we’re ready to roll. “Madoka said with a grin. Homura smiled before glancing at Sayaka.   
Sayaka seemed deep in thought. Whatever she was thinking Homura felt like this would be an opportunity to tease the alpha. “You think to hard your brain will implode.” Homura said. Sayaka snapped out of her musings and glanced at Homura. “What?” Sayaka asked. “See her brains gone already.” Homura teased. “What’s that suppose to mean?” Sayaka growled. Madoka giggled a little. “It’s nothing Sayaka. We better go find Mami and Kyouko I’d hate to leave the two here.” Madoka said. Sayaka arched an eyebrow. “Thought you sent Mami to find her.” Sayaka said. “I did but..” Madoka trailed off looking across the beach not spotting the blonde nor the redhead.   
Sayaka rubbed the back of her head. Madoka was right. She scanned the beach as well looking for the two. “You sent Mami like twenty minutes ago...right?” Sayaka asked. Madoka nodded. Homura leaned against her car. “They’re probably having a recreational moment.” Homura said with a dead pan face.

“Homura!” Madoka snapped in shock. Sayaka grinned a bit. “ Ehh probably. Wouldn’t put it past her.” Sayaka said. “Sayaka!” Madoka yelled. “You two are terrible. They probably went for a walk or something.” Madoka said. Homura and Sayaka started to snicker in unison. Madoka huffed. “Alpha’s I swear..” Madoka muttered under her breath stuffing umbrella in the trunk. Those two were being incorrigible. Gutter minds is what those two were. But Madoka was wondering as well what was keeping the two. Madoka hoped the two were becoming close friends. It wasn’t her intention to shove Kyouko off to another omega and leave their little friendship pack. She wanted Kyouko to be happy. Kyouko needed someone as kind as her. And someone understanding. Maybe it was just her silly ideas. But she could sense something about the two. She had a knack for sensing things with people. It’s why she would be a great nurse one day. Shutting the trunk Madoka walked around the car taking her seat in the passengers side. Now it was just a waiting game. But Madoka hoped something good happened before they returned to school grounds.

Mami frowned looking for Kyouko. She had disappeared and by the time anyone thought to look for her it was time to go. Surely her friends would have been more worried. But to her it seemed Kyouko could disappear and they wouldn’t think of something bad to befall the alpha. Passing by the vendor stores that were closing up Mami felt maybe she should try the other side of the beach to look for her. She had been sure Kyouko would of came back for food or something. After all she had bragged to Mami she loved to eat food on their little date. Mami was about to head back when she noticed the two alpha’s that had bothered her today again. Quickly ducking out of sight Mami quickly made her way to the other side of the beach. Mami’s fight or flight sense had kicked in. And without Kyouko she knew she would be in trouble again. And she had swore to herself not to get into situations like that ever again. Otherwise it would feel like Kyouko had wasted her brave act as her savior. Ducking behind a shack that seemed to be the place to rent out water vehicles Mami caught her breath and clutched at her racing heart. 

If she found Kyouko she would surely give her a piece of her mind for making her look for her. Mami slowly calmed herself looking forward only to discover she had found her target she had been seeking. Out in the shallows not to far from her. Kyouko sat on an outcropping of large boulder like rocks. It seemed as if long ago the sea had carried them there. To form a small hill of large rocks. Here the waves crashed hard against the rocks. Making any chance at swimming or other activities difficult. It even seemed they had blocked off sections to the public for safety reasons. Mami stood there for a minute. Anger yet happiness was welling up in her chest. She had found Kyouko but the fool was somewhere people were not permitted. Mami put on a stern look before heading that way. It seemed the only way to get to the rocks was beyond a chain linked fence. A fence which appeared to be rather useless to keep people out. Sections of chain links had been pulled away or even cut into by some kind of tool. Luckily there was a way to slip past the fence unscathed. Mami slid past the gate before heading towards Kyouko’s location. Now questions were starting to form in her mind. Why Kyouko had left to come here? Why be alone when her friends had graciously went to the trouble to take them to the beach? Had one of them said something prior to her showing up? The only way Mami would know is if she asked herself. Climbing up the rocks she made her way to Kyouko trying not to slip on the slick stone. 

Reaching the alpha Mami stood there a second. Something was telling her to tread carefully. But that couldn’t be right. Kyouko wasn’t a threat. 

“Kyouko?” 

Kyouko’s shoulders jumped slightly at her name being called. She hadn’t expected anyone to follow her. And hearing her name from the one voice she wished wasn’t here right now. Was terrifying to the alpha. But she supposed it was only right. Madoka would of course send Mami to look for her. And guessing by the sun dipping into the watery horizon it was time they left.

“Yeah?” Kyouko answered. Mami didn’t like the tone Kyouko used to answer her. It was uncaring, not at all like the alpha that she had befriended and saved her life.  
“It’s time to go...” Mami said.  
Kyouko sighed to herself. “Mmph..Alright.” Kyouko said. But Kyouko made no move to get up. Mami seemed to grow worried. This was behavior Kyouko hadn’t exhibited to her at all. Usually she would jump up with a grin on her face and loudly talk. Mami bit her lower lip in thought. Her caring omega nature was giving her weird vibes about this situation. Mami decided to take a few steps over to Kyouko. She paused seeing Kyouko not react to her coming closer. After a moment Mami stepped closer to Kyouko stopping just beside her and sitting down. Even though she was dressed again she didn’t mind her dress getting wet from the water that shot up as it crashed against the rocks supporting the rock they sat on. 

She looked at Kyouko. For some reason Kyouko staring blankly out at the now orange and pink ocean seemed out of place. If this were a movie or show you’d think the person would have a look of serenity and beauty. But for Mami it was a scene out of a sad movie. Despite Kyouko having no indication she had cried or became upset. The pain was apparent. Kyouko’s eyes seemed to hold a sadness about them as the sun illuminated hues of pink red and orange on her face. Just staring blankly yet holding a deep sadness in them. Mami glanced at Kyouko’s hand. She didn’t know what had the Alpha lost in thought. But at least she could try and comfort her. Mami hesitated but placed her hand on Kyouko’s giving it a light squeeze. Kyouko snapped out of the spell that the sun seemed to have cast. She blinked glancing at her hand then at Mami.   
Mami smiled sadly. “Lets go home.” Mami said. Kyouko nodded a little.

 

“Where have you two been we practically could of left you!” Madoka shouted from the car at the approaching Mami and Kyouko. Mami smiled apologetic as she neared the car. “Sorry I couldn’t drag her from the food vendors.” Mami lied. Madoka huffed before looking at Kyouko. “We could of went for Pizza you know.”Madoka said. Kyouko glanced at Mami before shrugging at Madoka. “What can I say they have good burgers here.” Kyouko lied. Madoka narrowed her eyes with a pouty face. But she would accept their apologies. As soon as the two climbed in the car and shut the door. Homura started up the car backing out. Homura pressed a button on her dash as she pulled forward to leave the beach parking lot. Music started to play. Homura pressed a few more buttons before a soft sounding song began to play. Homura was not making the trip back in silence nor did she want the yammering of the other occupants. But she didn’t have to worry much. The drive back had claimed two sleepy alpha’s and two sleepy omega’s. Homura glanced over looking at Madoka fast asleep looking peaceful. She smiled before glancing in her mirror at the three others. Sayaka was out with her face plastered to the window. But what caught Homura’s eye was that Kyouko had fallen asleep leaning towards the window. And that Mami was leaning against her fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


End file.
